Two different world
by Leddielover34
Summary: Bad at summary. Totally different than the series. Hope you will like it :)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**So I have no school tomorrow and felt inspired and just wrote an other story. If you like it just let me know.**

**Enjoy and review **

**Bridget**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone my name is Loren Tate and I'm 18 years old. I'm a senior in the West Valley Charter. My family owns a huge restaurant-network all over America. The restuarants is the type of restuarants where famous people and other rich persons used to coming. The main restuarant is in LA. and we live here too. My parents don't spend a lot of time home because they are always on the way. While they're not home, me and my siblings are the mostly my brother David. He is 20 years old and next year he will be the permanent leader of the other restuarant in LA. He's been working so hard to make our parents proud and I'm so proud of him too. He really deserve it. Well I can't say the same about my sister. Her name is Adrianna and she is 17 years old. She's the bitch of the school and doesn't really care about what's happening around her. She's hooking up with guys almost every night and doesn't work much in the restaurant. On the other hand I love working there. The people are very nice and I love cooking. That aren't just the only reason why I love working there. 3 weeks ago a guy caught my eyes. He was beautiful. I found out that he's gonna be the new scullion. Since that day I've been making excuses to be there every day. I couldn't stand one day without looking at him just once. He's really attractived me, but he hasn't talked much since he's been here. Everybody around us noticed that I have a thing for him, but he's the only one who didn't. I know it doesn't seem right me being attractive to this poor guy, while celebrities asking me out, but I can't help myself. I know that one day I'm gonna break down his walls. Anyway after a long day me and my best friend Melissa went to the restuarant to have a dinner. She was talking the whole time but I wasn't really listening to her. I was staring at the** **scullion boy. He was so hot while he was working. Once she noticed it she called my name.**

**Mel: **Loren… Earth to Loren.

**Me:** What… oh… I'm sorry I'm zooned out a little bit.

**Mel:** Yeah I can't see that. **– she turned around and looked what I was staring at **– now I can see why.

**Me:** What are you talking about?

**Mel:** Why don't you just go there?

**Me:** Mel I'm not gonna go there.

**Mel:** Why not? You have been staring at this guy since he's working here. I know that you like him so why don't you take a chance.

**Me:** Mel I don't like him. I don't even know him. And if I actually like him, he probably doesn't feel the same way.

**Mel:** Because he's afraid.

**Me:** Of what?

**Mel:** Of you **– I looked at her confused-** of you being a rich girl and he being a poor guy. He thinks that he can't stand a chance with you.

**Me:** Why would he think that?

**Mel:** Loren just look at you. Your parents are millionaire and you are the princess of the company. Celbrities ask you out and you think that a scullion boy is brave enough to make a move?

**Me:** You're probably right. Do you think he really like me?

**Mel:** I can say it from just the look of his face when he look at you and I'm always right. Just go there and talk to him.

**Me:** OK. I'm gonna go there.

**So I stood up and started walking to his direction. Oh Gosh I'm nervous. Mel's right I'm the daughter of the leaders' of a huge company, who is asked out by celebrities and I'm nervous about a scullion? I don't what is it about him, but when I look at him I feel butterflies in my stomach. He looked up from what he was doing and looked very suprise to see me walking to his direction. When I got there I greeted hi with a smile and said:**

Hey …

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? What do you think who is the guy? I hope you liked it **** Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Two world collide

**Hey guys! I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter, so here's a new. Thank you for all of your reviews. They made me happy. I hope you will like this one too. I have a week autumn break from school so I will try to update more than one time next week.  
**

**Enjoy and review. :)**

**Bridget.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Two world collide**

**Previously on Two different world:** _I don't what is it about him, but when I look at him I feel butterflies in my stomach. He looked up from what he was doing and looked very suprise to see me walking to his direction. When I got there I greeted hi with a smile and said:_

_Hey … _

**Me: **Hey Eddie!

**Eddie:** Hey Miss Tate! What can I do for you?**- He said smiling at me. Ohh his smile makes my knees weak.**

**C'mon Loren you can do that. Just say something! Anything! Ask him something! OK I know what I'm gonna say. I just have to spill it out. I don't know why I am so nervous. I forgot how to speak. When he started looking at me weird I know I have to say something, but definitly not what I said.**

**Me:** Oh… uhm…ergh… My sauce petered. Can you get some for me? **– I said with no emotion.**

**Oh why, why, why? I'm so stupid! I can see the disappointment in his eyes. Loren, why couldn't you just say something nice to him? Now he's probably gonna think that I'm sniffy bitch. I rushed back to our table, sat down and laid my head on the table.**

**Mel: **Lo what happened?... It was that bad?

**Me:** Mel it was worse. I couldn't even say a word. And when I was able to speak again I said the worst thing ever.

**Mel:** What did you say?

**Lifting her head up from the table.**

**Me:** I said that my sauce petered and that he could get some for me.

**When I finished my sentence Eddie walked up to our table and brought my sauce.**

**Eddie:** Here. Can I get you anything else? – He said looking at his feet.

**Me :**No, thank you.

**He nodded and walked away.**

**Me:** See? How awkward was this? He avoid the eye contact with me. Oh why did I have to srew this up?

**Mel:** Yeah that was pretty awkward. But why did you say that?

**Me:** I don't know Mel. When I was walking I was so confident and when I got there I was nervous again.

**Mel:** Well this boy has to be really special if he makes Loren Tate nervous like that, but listen I have to go because if I'm not home in 20 minutes my mom will kill me.

**Me:** Seriously? Do you leave me like this?

**Mel:** I'm sorry but you did this and you have to fix this. Bye. Love you.

**Me:** I don't.

**She laughed and left. After 10 minutes I pulled myself together and got ready. I said bye to everyone and then left. When I was walking in the street I heard someone singing from the back of the building. I walked there and then saw a very big suprise. Eddie. He was so into his world and didn't hear me. I stood there and just enjoyed it. When he finished and saw me he jumped a little.**

**Eddie:** Oh my Gosh Miss Tate! I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have seen this. I just go back.

**Me:** No you don't have to go back. You worked enough today you can go home.

**Eddie:** No. My shift isn't over yet and…

**Me:** Really? You refuse your boss' command? **– He laughed**.

**Eddie:** No, I just want my works get done.

**Me:** Well you can finish them tomorrow… So what was this?

**Eddie:** I'm so sorry that you have to hear me singing. I was just upset about something and singing always makes me calm. I know that I don't have a really good voice…

**I cut his sentence before he finished it.**

**Me:** Eddie stop! First of all stop apologizing, second of all are you crazy? You have a beautiful voice. That was the best song what I've ever heard.

**Eddie:** Thank you but I doubt that.

**Me:** I said the truth… Why were you upset?

**Please not because of me.**

**Eddie:** Well… There is a girl who I really like, but… she lives in a different world. And I just feel like I have no chance with her. I'm poor, I have no money just little dirty flat and nothing more and she's reach she lives in a mansion and have everything. I just… I can't treat her like she deserv. But who am I kidding she probably doesn't feel the same as me.

**Me:** I have the same problem with a boy too, but the difference is that I don't care that the boy is not from my world, because I have to admit that the boys from my world is pretty snob and stuck-up and I don't want a boy like that. I want a boy who likes me for me, who would like me if I wouldn't have my money. Eddie I don't care that how much money you have. The money doesn't matter to me. All what matters is that I like you and you like me.

**He just stared at me shocked.**

**Me:** What?

**Eddie:** Sorry… I just…I… I have to process it you know. I mean Mel told me a few times that you like me, but I didn't believe it.

**Me:** Did you talk to Mel? What did she say?

**Eddie:** Well she caught me staring at you once and got me admit that I like you. When I admit it, she said you feel the same. At first I didn't believe it, but it got me curious. I mean she's your best friend maybe she knows something, so I started looking and caught you looking at me a few times, so I thought that Mel was right.

**Me:** Then why didn't you done something.

**Eddie:** Every time I decided that I'm gonna talk to you someone always interrupted. Your brother, one of your stuck-up famous friends… So I just stopped and waited for the right moment. It really suprised me when you walked up to me tonight. I thought you want to talk to me too. But when you just asked for some sauce…

Me: I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't want to say that.

**Eddie:** Then why did you?

**Me:** Cause… I was nervous. I really did wanna talk to you, but when I was there face to face whit you I got nervous and it just slipped out.

**Eddie:** You were really nervous because of me?

**Me:** Yes.

**I moved a little closer to him and cupped his cheeks. I don't know what happened but when I heard him singing all of my nervousness gone.**

**Eddie:** What… what are you doing?

**Me:** What do you think what am I doing?** – I asked and laughed.**

**Eddie:** I don't think it's a good thing to do.

**Me:** You don't want me to kiss you?

**Eddie:** No I want you to kiss me really bad, but I'm sure that your parents wouldn't like this.

**Me:** Just shut up. I don't care what my parents think. I'm 18, I can decide what I want and I want this.

**Eddie:** But…

**Me:** Shh.

**I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and leaned in. I pressed my lips against his. He just stood there and within a minute he grabbed my waist and returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet at first. I put my hands behind his head and deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes somebody opened the door.**

**Person: **Eddie what take you so long?

* * *

**So who interrupted them? You want to know? What do you think of this chapter? Do you want a new one? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - When the time is right

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews. So as I promised I have more time for writing this week so here's the new chapter. Please let me know what you think! If you want to follow me on twitter: v_brigi5**

**Just a little information: the … means the person's name who told David about Loren and Eddie.**

**Enjoy and review. :)**

**Bridget.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – When the time is right **

**Previously on Two dirrefent world: **_**I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and leaned in. I pressed my lips against his. He just stood there and within a minute he grabbed my waist and returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet at first. I put my hands behind his head and deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes somebody opened the door.**_

_**Person: Eddie what take you so long?**_

**Person:** Eddie what takes you so long? Oh my …!

**When we heard the person we quickly pulled away. A big blush appeared on Eddie's face. Oh he's so cute when he's embarrassed.**

**Eddie:** I will be back anon Ian. Just a minute.

**Ian:** Oh, OK.

**He said and went back in. Eddie turned around and started speaking.**

**Eddie**: So…

**Me:** So…

**Both:** It was great. **– We laughed.**

**Me:** So, do you wanna go to place what is more quite?

**Eddie:** I don't know. What about my shift?

**Me:** Eddie I told you already you don't have to go back.

**Eddie:** But…

**Me:** No but. Take it as the boss' instructions.

**Eddie:** OK - He said and he laughed.

**Me:** So do you want to go?

**Eddie:** Yes. I want to. – He said whit a big smile.

**Me:** Good. Go and grab your stuff. I will wait here.

**He nodded and walked in. I was so proud of myself. I did what I've been dreaming about for weeks. I can't stop smiling. Everything is perfect now and nothing can ruin it.**

**Eddie's POV**

**Oh myyyyyyyyyyyy… I can't believe it. Is this dream? Loren Tate admited that she likes me. She can choose anybody better, but no she chose me. I'm still schocked. I just kissed the girl, who I have a crush on since I work here. Her lips was so soft and sweat. Of course Ian have to interrupt and ruin the moment. Loren said she want to go some more quite place. Ohh, I'm so excited. I feel like a little boy in a candy store. When I went in, I leaned against the door and put my hand on my lips. Then I heard that someone's laughing.**

**Me: **Oh my Gosh Ian! You scared the hell out of me.

**Ian:** So what was that outside?

**Me:** Nothing interesting.

**Ian:** Nothing interesting? Mate, you just kissed the guv's very very hot daughter and it's nothing interesting to you?

**Me:** Don't talk about her like that!

**Ian:** Why? Jealous already? **– He asked smirking.**

**I laughed and playfully struck him on the shoulder. After that we went back for my stuffs. I have to admit that though, it sounded very good and still unreal what Ian said.**

* * *

**While they were going back somebody had come out of the stock.**

**Person:** They kissed ?! Oh, enjoy it till you can cause you're gonna pay for it**. **If I can't have … then nobody can. I'm sure Mr. Tate won't be so thrilled about it.** - Said the person with a smirk.**

* * *

**When I grabbed all of my stuff, I walked back and found Loren leaning against the wall and trolling. Oh, she looks so beautiful. I still can't believe she's my… Wait she's not my girlfriend yet. But… I don't exactly know what's going on between us, but I think I will figure it out when the time is right. Just stop thinking about it and live for the moment. That's what I will do so I walked up to her and smiled. She looked at me and she smiled too.**

**Loren: **So, are you ready?

**Me:** Yes, but where exactly are we going Miss Tate? – Oh I just called her Miss Tate. So awkward.

**Loren:** Seriously? We just kissed like 10 minutes ago and you still calling me Miss Tate. – She said with a laugh

**Me:** Sorry, it's just a rote. This whole thing is still unbelievable to me, you know.

**Loren:** Well don't be, because it's true – She said and grabbed my hand.

**I smiled at her and said: Well, it's too good to be true.**

**She put one of her hand on my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my hands around her waist. When she pulled away we both were smiling like crazy.**

**Me:** So to correct myself, where exactly are we going?

**Loren:** You will know when the time is right. **– She said and she slipped out of my grip and ran away. –** Are you gonna catch me or.

**I shooked my head laughed and ran after her. This girl is perfect. I don't how I got so lucky.**

**Loren's POV**

**We were racing until Eddie caught me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist from behind. Eddie leaned to my ear and whispered.**

**Eddie:** You are slow.

**I laughed and turned around and kissed him passionately. He tightened his grip on me and I through my hand into his hair. The kiss started getting intense so I knew that I need to stop it, so I pulled away and Eddie groaned.**

**Me: **Eddie! We are in the middle of the street, there is a lot more comfortable place for doing this. And we still need to get there.

**I slipped out his embrace and walked up to my car and Eddie followed me behind.**

**Eddie:** Where?

**Me:** Like I said, you will know when the time is right.

**I said and got into my car. Eddie just stood there looking at me. I put my head out of the window and said with a chuckle.**

**Me:** Are you gonna stand there or get in?

**He shooked his head a little. It seemed that I knocked him out of his thoughts.**

**Eddie:** Sorry **– He said laughing.**

**Eddie's POV**

**During the ride we talked about anything and everything. It just so easy to talk to her. I remembered when I was afraid of even looking her and now… I was pulled out of my thoughts because we arrived.**

**Loren: **So here we are.

**Me:** Where are we?

**Loren:** Well, actually I don't know either. – She laughed – My grandma told me about this place but I never had to explore it, so I thought why not doing it with you.

**I smiled at her. She wanted to get out, but I was faster and I rushed to her side and opened the door for her.**

**Me:** I'm a gentleman you know.

**She smiled at me.**

**Me:** So where do we start?

**Loren:** I don't know just go for a walk and see where it takes.

**To my suprise I took her hand and we started walking. During the walk we started getting to know each other. We both told awkward stories and other stuff about ourselves and we both laughed on the other's story when it was funny. At back of the road there was hill. We walked up and we was up we both were amazed by the view of LA. We decided to nominate it „ our spot" and none of us will talk about it with other person. We sat down beside the large tree and I put my hand around Loren's shoulder and she laid her head on mine. We just sat there and enjoyed each other's presence until Loren lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful as her. They have a really gorgeous hazel shade. I think this is my new favourit color. After a few minutes staring she leaned in and I leaned in as well. When ourr lips met I felt energy going through my body and firework in my stomach. This day can't get any better. I falling hard for you Loren Tate, I just hope you feel the same for me.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the restaurant**

**Ian's POV**

**I was walking in front of the boss' office when I heard Eddie's name inthere. I stood beside the door and eavesdropped the whole conversation.**

„_**Person:**__ Sorry for the disturbance Mr. Tate but I need to tell you something._

_**David:**__ Just please make it quick. I don't have really much time._

_**Person:**__ It's about Eddie and … Loren. _

_**David:**__ What has my sister to do with that?_

_**Person:**__ Well, when I was in the stock today, I overheard Ian and Eddie's conversation._

_**David:**__ Just spill it out already … ._

_**Person:**__ They talked about that Loren and Eddie… kissed._

_**David:**__ Thank you for the information … . I will take care of it._

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? Who do you think told David about Loren and Eddie kissing? Just you to know Eddie will be in trouble because of it. Want to know? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The drama started

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for your reviews, I really love reading them. I'm glad you like this story. I have a lot of time this week so I will try to update everyday. Someone asked me that who plays David. To be honest with you I haven't really thought about that, so I give you guys the decision. Who do you want to play David, just send me your ideas and I will pick one. Anyway, so I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Much love: Bridget.:) **

**Chapter 4 – The drama started**

**Peviously on Two different world: **_Thank you for the information … . I will take care of it._

_**David: **__Thank you for the information Cameron. I will take care of it._

**Ian's POV**

**As soon as Cameron came out I grabbed him by his collar and push him against thee wall.**

**Cameron: **Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?

**Me:** I should ask this question. What the hell did you do?

**Cameron:** What are you talking about?

**Me:** Don't play the dumb! Why did you tell David about Loren and Eddie?

**Cameron:** Listen man, I just did what I had to.

**Me:** Eddie is your friend. He would never do something like that if it was about you. You do realized that you put Eddie's job in jeopardy, right?

**Cameron:** Next time he'd better think twice what he get himself into.

**Me:** He needs the money you fucking bitch.

**I was so angry and couldn't control it so I punched his face.**

**Me:** You have nothing good coming from this. What's the real reason you told him?

**Cameron:** Because if I can't have her nobody can.

**Me:** What are you talking about?

**Cameron:** Loren. I'm not gonna lett o take her away from me.

**Me:** What the hell is your problem? Loren has no interesting in you.

**Cameron:** Once she had.

**I just glared at him. What the hell is this boy talking about? Loren and him were dating before? I have to find out and warn Eddie about him and what he did. I'm not gonna let him take Eddie's job away.**

**Loren's POV**

**I like this feeling. Kissing Eddie is the greatest feeling what I ever had. I mean everytime I kiss Eddie I feel spark and butterflies in my stomach. We were making out for 10 minutes when both of us was breathless so we pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes and got lost in them. After I don't how many time staring a decided to start a conversation.**

**Me: **So Eddie tell me more about yourself!

**Eddie:** I don't know what to say. My life is pretty boring. What do you want to know?

**Me:** I don't know. Tell me about your family, your parents!

**As soon as the words left my mouth, Eddie's smile faded. I could tell from the look on his facet hat this is a tough subject for him. **

**Me:** You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

**Eddie:** No I want to, just it's a little hard for me you know.

**Me:** I understand, just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. – I said and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

**Eddie:** Thanks. Maybe it's hard, but I think it makes better if I talk about it. To be honest with you, I haven't really talk about it much.

**Me:** Whatever you want to do.

**He smiled at me and started his story.**

**Eddie:** Well, when I was little I lived in mansion too you know.

**Me:** Really?

**Eddie:** Yes. My parents were really rich and we were so happy. It just made us happier when my little brother Anthony born.

**Me:** You have a little brother? How old is he?

**Eddie:** He's 10. He's pretty mercurial these days. **– He said with a laugh. –** So, after he was born we were happier than ever and we thought nothing can break us down. But one day my parents started getting distance. We weren't the same than we were before. They had been like never home. They came home at night and went away in the morning. One day we woke up and didn't find them. We were waiting for them to come home but they didn't. **– A tear appeared in his eyes. I pulled him into an embrace and started stroking his head. – **They just left us and never looked back.

**And that was the moment when he started sobbing. I just let him crying in my arms. Poor guy, I don't understand how people can leave their own children. I can't imagine how tough can it be for Eddie. After 10 minutes sobbing he sat up.**

**Me:** I'm so sorry Eddie.

**Eddie:** Don't be. It's not your fault. Maybe we weren't good for them anymore. Maybe they just got bored being our parents.

**Me:** Don't you dare say things like that again. It's not your fault it's theirs. They decided to leave and never come back… and it's their last cause they miss out watchig you while you turning into this amazing person who you are now.

**A little smile appeared on his face. I hate Eddie seeing like this. He doesn't deserved this.**

**Me:** What's happened after that ?

**Eddie:** Well we couldn't live in the mainson anymore so we had to leave it. None of our cousins couldn't adopted us cause they couldn't support us. We were placed in a foster home and we lived there until I turned 18. After moving out was the hardest time for us. I had to leave high school because I had to work to get something food for us. Our uncle and aunt Katy and Max helped to find a place where we could live and we found this little flat where we are now. It's not too fancy but we have to live somewhere. And 3 weeks ago I got a job what brings me a little bit more money than before and because of it I found an amzing girl too.

**Ohh, I blushed after he said that. He can bring out from the saddest story what I've ever heard the sweetest thing. I put my hand on his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I falling hard for you Eddie, I hope you feel the same. **

**Eddie's POV**

**Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of my phone. We pulled away and I took out my phone. I looked at the screen and saw that it's Ian. I stood up, walked away a little and pick up.**

**Me: **Hi Ian! What's up? Why are you calling?

**Ian:** Eddie you have to come back to the restaurant now!

**Me:** Why?

**Ian:** I can't tell you over the phone but it's mportant so please hurry.

**Me:** OK. We'll be there in 20.

**I hunged up and turned to Loren.**

**Loren:** What's up?

**Me:** I don't know. Ian called and he said that we have to go back to the restaurant.

**Loren:** OK.

**She stood up and we walked back down to her car and got in. During the ride I got a text from Ian:** _Meet with me at the back of the building. _**OK weird. After 20 minutes we was at the restaurant and we went to the back like Ian said. He was there and I saw somebody else too. When we were closer I saw clearly his face and the guy was Cameron. When Loren saw him, she stopped and looked at him with schock**.

**Cameron:** Hey Loren.

**Loren:** What the hell are you doing here?

**So this is the new chapter. What do you think? Want more? Do you think that Cameron and Loren dated before? Do you think Eddie will loose his job or Loren save it? **


	5. Chapter 5 - What exactly are we?

**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. Love you all!**

**Enjoy and review. :)**

**Bridget.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – What exactly are we?**

**Loren's POV**

**What the hell is Cameron doing here? I swear I could choke this guy if he's done something.**

**Me:** What the hell are you doing here?

**Cameron:** What? Not happy to see me.

**Me:** No. Definitely not.

**Eddie:** Wait. You two know each other?

**Me:** Unfortunately yes.

**Cameron:** Oh Loren strong words.

**Eddie:** How?

**Me:** Long story.

**Eddie:** I have time.

**Me:** We… we've dated before.

**Eddie:** Oh really? **– He said with a hurt in his voice.**

**Me:** Yes. I loved him with all my heart, but our relationship was just a joke to him. I was just some girl to him. He cheated on me and did very hurtful things to me. I was hoping that he will change but he didn't. After 6 months I had enough and broke up with him. That was 2 years ago and I haven't heard from him since then.

**Eddie:** Oh.

**Me:**So Cameron. You still didn't answer my question.

**Cameron:** I'm working here.

**Me:** What?! Since when? **– I said laughing.**

**Cameron:** Since 2 days ago.

**Me:** Oh, what happened Cameron? One day you're a star footballer and the next day you're working in a restaurant as scullion. **– I said with an evil chuckle.**

**Cameron:** Haha it's very funny.

**Me:** Actually it is.

**Ian:** OK guys stop it. You can finsh it later. So why I called you to come here is because something happened.

**Eddie:** What happened Ian?

**Ian:** Cameron told David about you guys and he said that „he will take car of it".

**Eddie:** Does this mean what I think it means?

**Ian:** Probably yes.

**Me:** Why did you do it Cameron? I wanted to tell David myself.

**Cameron:** Because I couldn't let him to take you away from me.

**Me:** What?

**Cameron:** Loren I still love you and I want you to take me back.

**OMG. Is this guy crazy?**

**Me:** Are you crazy? Do you really think I'm gonna take you back after everything you've done.

**Cameron:** But I still love you.

**Me:** Oh Cameron cut the crap. If you would've ever loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me.

**Oh this guy… he could drive me insane. I turned around and saw Eddie leaning against the wall and sitting on the ground. Oh because of Cameron I didn't even think about his feelings. I walked up to him and kneeled besides him.**

**Me:** Eddie don't worry everything's gonna be alright.

**Eddie:** I want to believe it Loren but it's hard because maybe I'm gonna loose my job because of this asshole.

**Cameron:** You would deserv it.

**Eddie:** What did you just say?

**Cameron:** You heard me.

**Eddie:** OK. That's enough.

**And with that he got up and walked up to Cameron. I saw that his eyes were full of anger. He punched him really hard in the face. Before he would have gone further I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.**

**Me: **Eddie please he's not worth it.

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren: **Eddie please he's not worth it.

**When Loren tried to make me stop from beating him, it worked. I felt that all of my anger were gone because of her touch. I stopped punching him and she turned me around and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her too and her tiny body melted into my arms, like it was meant to be there. She tiptoed and whispered to my ear.**

**Loren:** Don't worry about that OK? I'm gonna fix this.

**Me:** OK

**I said and I kiss her head. We pulled away and this time she spoke loud.**

**Loren:** Cameron just you to know, your plan is not gonna work. As soon as I got home I'm gonna talk to David and I'm gonna dissuade him out of this. Nobody will fire nobody, well maybe just you.

**I smiled when she said that. It's really good to hear that she would fire him because of me. Cameron sat up from the ground after I sent him there. I swear if Loren wouldn't have stopped me I would've killed him. I thought he was my friend and he betrayed me like that.**

**Cameron: **Wh-what a-rre you talking about?

**Loren:** After David will know about what you have done to me, you will be out of here. I can promise that.

**Cameron:** Yo-you can-n't do that.

**Loren:** Oh yeah? Just watch me!

**She walked up to me and grabbed my hand.**

**Loren:** C'mon Eddie, I take you home.

**I smiled at her**. **I was so proud of her. After he broke her heart, she stood up for herself against him like this. I lift her arm and kissed the back of it.**

**Me: **OK. Let's go!

**When we started walking away I remembered that I didn't even thank Ian, so I turned around.**

**Me:** Oh I almost forgot. Thank you so much Ian for telling me. I owe you one.

**Ian:** You're welcome mate. You don't owe me anything. Just go and have fun.** – He said with a wink.**

**My smile grow bigger and I winked back. We turned around and walked back to her car. We got in and she started the engine.**

**Me:** You were good with Cameron. After he broke your heart you stood up against him like nothing happened.

**Loren:** Oh I got over him a long time ago. It wasn't actually so hard. It shows me that I didn't really love him. **– There was a few minutes silent and she added. –** He is the past and your the present… and the future

**She said with a smile. I smiled back, grabbed her hand lift it and kissed the back of it. The rest of the ride passed in silent. We didn't say anything, I just held her hand and enjoyed the feeling of it. We arrived and she parked the car.**

**Loren:** So we are here.

**Me:** Yeah… do you… do you want to come in?

**Loren:** Of course.

**I got out and walked to her side and once again opened it for her. She got out, smiled and kissed my cheek.**

**Loren:** You are so sweet. **– She said and walked further.**

**I tried to hide my blush, but I couldn't. I don't know why she has this effect on me. I've never felt like this before with other girls. I closed the door and followed her. I placed my hand on her back and we went in. When we reached our place, I unlocked the door and let her in. She walked in and started looking around.**

**Me:** Sorry if you don't like it. I told you it's nothing fancy.

**Loren:** No, not at all. Maybe it's little but it's very homey.

**Oh this girl is amazing. She would tell about this little, dirty flat good things just to not hurt my feelings.**

**Me:** I'm glad you like it, but you don't have to say that.

**Loren:** No it's true. So how do you guys fit in?

**Me:** Well I sleep on the chouch and Tony sleeps in the bedroom.

**Loren:** Where's Tony anyways?

**Me:** He's with Katy and Max. He spends the week there.

**Loren:** They take care of you right?

**Me:** Yes. They couldn't have children and we couldn't have parents so we are like a family. They are more parents to us like our own.

**Loren's thoughts:** This subject is hurtful to Eddie so I have to change it.

**Loren:** So what do you want do?

**She asked and we sat down on the chouch.**

**Me:** I don't know how about this?

**I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mines on her waist. She laid down and I laid on the top of her. We both were out of air so we pulled back. I tried to search regret on her face but it wasn't there. There was just happiness and desire so I kissed her again. After 20 minutes making out Loren's phone beeped. We pulled back, sat up and she took out her phone.**

**Loren:** It's my brother. I think I should go. The times is getting late and I have school tomorrow.

**Me:** Oh OK.

**Loren:** So I will see you tomorrow at the restaurant?

**Me:** Yes definitely.

**Loren:** OK there's just one thing left.

**Me:** What is it?

**Loren:** Give me your phone.

**Why she needs my phone? I took it out and gave it to her. She started typing. Oh now I understand why she needs my phone. She gave me her number. She finished it and gave my phone back.**

**Me:** OK now your turn.

**She gave it to me and I wrote down my number and gave her phone back.**

**Loren:** Well I think it's a goodbye.

**Me:** Yes.

**Loren:** OK, so I will see you tomorrow when I get home. **– She said and gave me a kiss on my lips. She stood up and started heading out. I still don't know where we stand. I need to know. OK just ask her Eddie, but quickly because she's leaving. I stood up to asked her.  
**

**Me:** Loren wait!

**Loren:** Yes.

**Me:** I have a question.

**Loren:** Oh OK.

**Me:** So… what exactly are we?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Me:** You know like we are a… we are a…

**Loren:** A couple?

**Me:** Yes.

**Loren:** Well do you want us to be?

**Me:** Yes.

**Loren:** Good. Me too, but I really need to go now.

**Me:** Oh OK. Bye.

**Loren:** I'm glad we had figured out what's going on between us.

**Me:** Me too.

**She nodded and headed out. As soon as she left I laid back on the chouch and placed my hand on my forhead. I don't how I got so lucky. The girl of my dreams is offically my girlfriend.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? Hope you liked it! Dont forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Permission

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Hope you will like it! If you liked it please review or do something what shows me that you want me to continue this story! If you have any ideas about this send me!**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**Bridget.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Permission**

**Loren's POV**

**I left Eddie's flat and I headed to my car. I got in and started the engine. When I was inside and driving, I started to think about us, I mean Eddie and me and how perfect this day went. In the morning I was thinking about that am I brave enough to talk to him and now he's my boyfriend. Yikes. I'm so happy he asked it cause I had no guts to do it. And with that I arrived home. I parked my car in the garage and walked up to the front door. I unlocked the door and shouted.**

**Me: **I'm home!

**I took off my jacket. Nobody answered so I thought maybe they weren't home. **

**Me:** Is anybody home?

**Adrianna:** Yes we are just please shut up! We're watching a movie,

**Oh yeah that's my little sister. I walked out of the hall and saw that Aid and her friends are sitting on the chouch and watching a movie in the living room. When I was about to go up to my room, David came out of the kitchen looking pissed off.**

**Me:** Hey!

**David:** Don't hey to me! Where the hell have you been?

**Me:** OK. Relax. I was with …

**David:** With Eddie?

**Me:** Yes, I was with him. Why does it bother you?

**David:** Because I'm worried about it.

**Me:** Why? You have nothing to worry about.

**David:** Yeah? And what if he is another gold digger who wants nothing else but your money…

**Me:** Please Dave, don't start that again.

**David:** Why not? It might be true. It's happened before.

**Me:** You say this every time when I have interesting in a boy. Yes it's happened before and you were right with that one but what am I suppose to do? Being afraid every time when a boy shows interesting in me. Then I will ne single for the rest of my life.

**David:** But…

**Me:** No but. Please Dave, just trust me with this one. I can feel that it will be good.

**David:** Are you really sure?

**Me:** Yes.

**He sighed and then said:** Fine. I'm not gonna bother you with this one.

**Me:** And your not gonna fired him right?

**David:** How do you know that I was gonna fire him?

**Me:** I keep it to myself so you won't will you?

**David:** I won't.

**Me:** Thank you.

**I said and I jumped into his arms.**

**David:** Gosh you're so happy.

**Me:** You have no idea.

**We pulled back and we went in the kitchen. I took a glass of water out of the refrigerant and sat down on the kitchen counter.**

**David:** I don't wanna spoil your mood but you still have to convince someone.

**Me:** Who?

**David:** Mom and dad.

**Me:** Oh, don't even say it, but they have to see that I'm happy and they want to see their daughter happy right?

**David:** Maybe. Well I hope that you will be succeed. – He said and hugged me – but now I gotta go, if I don't get going right now I will be late. Don't stay up late and please take care of Aid OK?

**Me:** OK. Where are you going?

**David:** Oh… I have a date.

**Me:** Really?

**David:** Yes.

**Me:** Well good luck! And I want every detail tomorrow.

**He laughed.**

**David:** Loren, don't play Mel.

**Me:** OK, but really good luck. I hope everything will be OK.

**David:** Me too. But now I really need to go. Bye. Love you.

**Me:** Love you too.

**I'm really happy for David. His last girlfriend was a bitch. She left him for the next rich man she saw. I hope this girl is different. He really deserv to be happy. I walked out of the kitchen and saw that Aid and her crew are leaving.**

**Me:** Adrianna where do you think you're going?

**Aid:** We're going to a party.

**Me:** No you're not. Dave asked me to take care of you and there's school tomorrow and if you guys going to a party you will be exhausted and if you skip another day you're gonna be expeled.

**Aid:** You can't tell me what to do.

**And with that they walked out. Ohh, sometimes she could be so stupid. She doesn't care about anything just partying. I walked up to my room, took a shower and went to sleep. As soon as I laid down on my bed Eddie came into my mind. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I fall asleep with him on my mind.**

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

**I hate so much when Loren goes motherly on me. I know she's worried about me but she can't tell me how to live my life. If I wanna partying every night then I will. My parents hate me and don't even care about what's going on with my life. They always call Loren and David but not me, like I don't even exist. So what's there left for me? I'm gonna have fun and I did. We were all drunk and Johnny asked me to go to the back of the club. I went there and Johnny was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden somebody grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck. I screamed cause I didn't know who it was. I turned around and there was Johnny.**

**Me: **I really don't want to do this right now.

**He pushed me against the wall. Oh my Gosh I'm scared please somebody help me.**

**Johnny: **I don't care what you want to do. I want to do this and you're gonna do what I'm asking you to do. Understand?

**Me:** Johnny please don't do this! You're drunk and you will regret this tomorrow. Please don't do this!

**Johnny:** Oh just shut the fuck up! Oh Aid don't play the hard to get. You sleep with everyone from the school you're a fucking slut.

**He said and he turned me around me around and push me to the wall again. What he said it really make me angry but he's right. I was a slut and I don't deny it. It was my way to try to got any attention but it didn't work. They still ignore me like I don't even exist. He pulled my skirt up and then tried to get rid of my underwear. It wasn't easy for him cause I kept rejecting and trying to scream for help but it didn't work. The club was in a really abandoned area and the music was too loud so nobody couldn't hear me. I was prepared for the worst. All of a sudden I didn't feel his weight on me. I straightened up and looked at my right and saw a guy on the top of Johnny and he was beating the crap out of him. I wasn't able to move cause I was still under the effect of this. I sat on the ground and softly started crying. When the guy heard that I'm crying he stopped beating him and came up to me.**

**Person:** Hey. Are you OK?

**Me: **No, I am not OK. This bastard almost raped. I don't what… would've happened …if yo…if you didn't show up.

**I said and for now I was sobbing. The guy kneeled beside me and pulled me into a hug. It was sweet of him, trying to comfort me and it worked. When I was in his arms I felt save. Who the hell is this guy?**

**Person:** Shh, it's OK. I'm here now and he won't hurt you. I will make sure about.

**I continued crying in his arms. We pulled back after almost 15 minutes.**

**Person:** We should call the police.

**Me:** Yeah we should… **- I wishpered**.

**Person:** Are you ready for this? I mean they're gonna ask a lot of question.

**Me:** I don't know. I will try my best.

**Person:** OK.

**He said, rubbed my arm and went to call the police. After 30 minutes they arrived. We told them what happened and they said I can go home and that they will need me tomorrow to go to the station and tell them my version of the story. **

**Person:** Do you have someone to go home with? – He asked after he walked up to me.

**Me:** No. I think I'm gonna call a cab.

**Person:** No need for that. I will drive you home.

**Me:** You don't have to do that. I can call a c…

**Person:** I'm insisted.

**Me:** OK. **– I said and a little smile appeared on my face for the first time tonight.**

**We walked to his car and he opened the passanger door for me. Oh a gentleman, they still exist? I got in and he did as well. He sprout out from the parking lot and we headed to my home. The whole ride was silent. Once we arrived he got out walked to my side and opened the door again. I got out and smiled at him. **

**Me:** Thank you! For what you did tonight. I can't imagine what would've happened if you didn't show up.

**Person:** OK stop thinking about it! I showed up and that's all what matters. I'm glad I could help. I hate when men think that women are just some toy what they could use whenever they want you know?

**My smiled just grow at him. He's truly amazing. He's not like every other boys.**

**Me:** Well thank you once again but now I should go. My siblings probably worried themself sick about me.

**Person:** Oh OK.

**Me:** It was really nice to meet you and sorry for the dramatic night.

**Person:** Oh, I got to meet a beautiful girl like you so it's not a problem. – He said with a smile.

**I blushed when he said that and started to walking in:** Well bye.

**Person:** Bye – He said and got in his car and drove away.

**I made my way to the front door, unlocked it and then went in the house. When I was in the realitizon hit me.**

**Me:** Crap, I forgot to ask his name. **– I said to myself**

**Now all I want to do just talk to someone so I walked upstairs to Loren's room. I opened the door and saw that Loren was already sleeping. She seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't wake her up. I walked into my room, took a shower and got dressed for the bed. I laid myself down and started thinking.**

**My thoughts: **I don't who is this guy but I do know that I wanna know him.

**And with that I fall asleep.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After Loren left I stayed for a little cause I felt inspired. I managed to finish a song and then I took a shower and went to sleep. I still needed to process the fact that Loren Tate is my GIRL. While I was lying on my bed the only what I was thinking about was Loren. When I fall asleep she was still in my mind but I didn't mind cause I had an amzing dream about her. We were just lieing in the middle of a flowery meadow, I was on the top and we were just kissing. I know it sounds corny but I could stay like that for the rest of my life. Unfortunately my alarm sign me that it's time to wake up. Oh this was the best dream of my life, but maybe it will happen in the real life too. I got up and then got ready for the day. After 20 minutes I was ready and left my place. I walked to the bus stop and wait for the bus. During the waiting I was really nervous cause I still didn't know that I had a job or not. When I walked into the building I saw David in a deep conversation so I didn't want to interrupt. I went into the kitchen and started working. I was making an order when somebody walked in. I looked up and to my suprise I saw Loren. She smiled to my direction and walked up to me.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_**Click. Click. Click.**_

**I was woken up by alarm. I turned it on and then laid back. I smiled. I had an amazing dream about Eddie and I was smiling cause I know that today I'm gonna see him again. I got up and started getting ready for the school. After getting ready I walked downstairs into the kitchen. There was our maid Esmeralda making breakfast.**

**Me: **Good morning Esmeralda!

**Esmeralda:** Good morning Miss Tate! I give you your breakfast right away.

**Me:** OK. Adrianna hasn't woken up yet?

**Esmeralda:** I don't know. I think she hasn't.

**Me:** OK. I'm gonna go wake her up.

**I said and I walked out. I went into Aid's room and saw that she was still asleep. I went to her side and shaked her gently. **

**Me: **Aid, wake up! We have to go to school.

**She fluttered her eyes out and she smiled at me.**

**Aid:** Good morning!

**Me:** Good morning! Get up you have to get ready.

**Aid:** Oh, OK. **– She said and she walked to her closet.**

**I just looked at her in suprise. She always asks for five more minute sor makes excuses whenever I wake her up. She noticed that I' staring at her and said.**

**Aid:** What?

**Me:** Oh, nothing. I'm just a little suprise. There was no excuses or „please 5 more minutes" today, it suprised me.

**Aid:** Well I have a good day. **– She said with a laugh.**

**Me:** I can see that. So how was the party last night?

**As soon as the question left my mouth she went pale. **

**Me:** Aid are you OK?

**Aid:** Yes I am. Why?

**Me:** I don't know. Just you seemed a little taken back by my question. Did something happened?

**Aid:** I don't wanna talk about that! **– And with that she rushed into the bathroom.**

**OK weird. I walked back downstairs and sit down at table where my breakfast already was. I started eating and then my phone started beeping. I got a text from Mel. It said that we don't have to get to school till noon. Till what I'm gonna do till noon. I decided that I'm gonna go and suprise him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Adrianna sat next to me. I told her that we don't have to go to school till noon and she just simply nodded and continued eating. Something must've happened. She was in a good mood when she woke up and as soon as I asked about last night her smile faded. I leave her alone for now but later I'm gonna ask her about it. I finished eating, grabbed my back pack and left. I got in my car and drove to the restaurant. I walked into the building and then straight to the kitchen cause I knew Eddie will be there. When I walked in Eddie was kneading some pasta. While he was doing it every of his muscels tensed. Oh it really turns me on. Now all I want to do is run up to him and kiss him. OK stop thinking about it. You guys just started dating. I chased the thought out of my mind. I made my way to him and when he noticed me he looked at me suprise.**

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren: **Hi!

**Me: **Hey! I thought you have school.

**Loren:** Well me too but it turned out that I don't have to go till noon so I thought I pay a visit for you.

**I smiled at her. It's such a great feeling when someone care about me like she does. She walked closer and gave me a peck on my lips.**

**Loren:** So what are you doing?

**Me:** I'm cooking.

**Loren:** Yeah I see that. Want some help?

**Me:** Sure.

**She put on an apron and we started cooking together. During the cooking we teased each other, stool little kisses from each other and made little food battles. When we were done David walked in and made his way to us.**

Me: Oh my God!

**Loren:** What? **– Her back was to the door so she didn't see him coming. She turned around. –** Oh, Eddie relax I talked to him last night and he said that there's no problem with us dating.

**Me:** Really? What did you tell him what made him change his mind?

**Loren:** I always got what I want.

**Me:** Oh yeah?

**Loren:** Yeah…

**I completly forgot the fact that his brother was coming to us and I grabbed her waist and we started kissing. The kiss started getting intense when someone cleared their throat. We pulled back and this someone was David. I immediatly started blushing**

**David:** OK guys just please not in front of me! Maybe I accepted this but it still sucks watching when somebody's tongue is down to your sister's throat.

**Loren:** David! **– She said and she punched him on his arm.**

**David:** Ouch! But seriously!

**Loren just looked at him with a death gaze and he immediatly looked scared.**

**David:** OK! I'm gonna stop it. – He said and he turned to me. – Well welcome to the family. Just take care of her and don't hurt her cause if you do I have to kill you. – He put his hand out to me to shake.

**Me:** I don't plan on doing it.

**David:** Good! But now I have to go and… and what I just noticed now. Loren why aren't you in school?

**Loren:** I don't have to go in till noon.

**David:** Oh OK. Bye guys!

**Me & L:** Bye.

**When he was out I turned to Loren and started speaking.**

**Me:** Well it wasn't as difficult as I thought.

**Loren:** I told you.

**Me:** Yeah… but seriously what did you tell him.

**Loren:** I told you I get what I want.

**Me:** Oh really? And what do you want now?

**Loren:** This.

**She said and she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her wasit and she wrapped hers around my neck. I don't how but when we finished our make out session and pulled back we were in the chamber. She put her forhead on mine and started speaking.**

**Loren:** And just to be with you. That's all what I want.

**I smiled and wanted to kiss her again but somabody blast into the kitchen and interrupted us.**

**Person:** Lo are you here… Oh my Gosh!

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

**After Loren left I finished my breakfast and went up to my room. I'm sure she's questioning me because of what happened earlier. I was in a good mood but as soon as she asked how was the party it brougt back the memories and spoiled my good mood. I need fresh air so I decided that I'm gonna go for a walk. When I was outside I saw that somebody's parking their car in front of the mainson. It was familiar and when the driver got out I realized why. It was the boy from last night.**

**Me:** Hi! What are you doing here?

**Person: **Hi I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me. I just… I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night and now here I am.

**He sentence made me blush. OMG. He couldn't stop thinking about me!**

**Me: **Well I couldn't stop thinking about you either. **– I said with a little smile.**

**Person:** What's your name?

**Me:** Adrianna. And yours?

**Person:** My name is …

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? What do you think who interrupted Leddie and who saved Adrianna? Please if you like the chapter review! OK happy reading! Good night guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 - My new girlfriend

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. So during this week I had a lot to study so I didn't have much time for writing. I hope you like the new chapter! If you want me to write another one just let me know! And sorry for the grammartical mistakes. I'm trying to take my intermediate language exam so this is a great practise for me! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**R&R. Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – My new girlfriend**

**Adrianna's POV**

**Person:** My name is Phil.

**Phil. Hmm I finally know something about him. He's so cute. I don't what's going on with me but when I'm around him my heart wants to jump out of my chest and there's a million butterflies in my stomach. I was never this nervous with any guy. Let's see what will happen.**

**Phil:** So the reason why I came here is that I want ask you if you have any plan for today?

**Me:** No. **– I answered quickly and then I thought about it better and I rembered that I still have to go to the police for telling my statement about the other night. –** Actually I have. I'm sorry I forgot that I still have to go to the police station.

**Phil:** Oh OK well maybe other time.

**He turned around and wanted to go but I stopped him.**

**Me:** Do you want to go with me? I mean… it's gonna be difficult because of the questions and… and… it will just bring my memories back and I don't wanna deal with it alone… **- I said while tears welled up in my eyes**.

**He pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my hair.**

**Phil:** Shh, it's OK. Of course I will go with you.

**He tightened his grip on me. I could get used to this, being in his arms. It makes me feel safe, it makes me fell like I worth something. We pulled back.**

**Me:** Thank you. Thank you for everything.

**Phil:** No problem. So do you want to go now?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah that would be great.

**He went and opened the door for me and send me a sexy smile. We got in and he drove up from the driveway and we headed to the station.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Person: **Lo are you he… Oh my Gosh!

**We quickly pulled back and turned around to see Mel standing there with a dirty smile. **

**Mel:** Sorry guys for the interrupting… but do not bother yourselves to keep going swallowing each other.

**Me:** Mel!

**Eddie:** I think I'm just going. I have some work to do **– He turned to me **– I will see you later.

**He said and he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then walked out.**

**Mel: **WOW. So yesterday I left you here desperate because you thought you screwed your chance with him and today you guys are making out in the chamber. C'mon details!

**I just blushed and tried to change the subject cause I don't want to discuss it with her now.**

**Me:** What are you doing here? I thought we were gonna meet in the school.

**Mel:** Don't change the subject! I want details!

**Me:** I will give details just not here OK?

**Mel:** Fine…

**Me:** So you don't answer my question.

**Mel:** Well I know we said that we were going to meet in the school but I was boring and I thought you have nothing to do too but what I just saw shows me that I was completly wrong. So anyway I went over to your house and Esmeralda told me that you are here so I came here and here I am.

**Me:** Yes and you interrupted a big moment.

**Mel:** I'm so sorry. If I would've known I would never have come in here.

**Me:** No problem… so how about that details?

**Mel:** Yes! I was waiting for them since I catch you with him.

**Me:** Haha I tell you but not here. How about we eat something?

**Mel:** Sounds good to me!

**I nodded and we walked out of the kitchen and sat down by a table. Eddie walked over to us to take our order.**

**Eddie:** Hey. What can I get you guys?

**Me:** I don't know. Let's suprise us!

**Eddie:** OK! I know what I will get you.

**Me:** Can't wait!

**He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. After he did I blushed and Mel noticed it.**

**Mel:** Oh the little love birds! Do I see a blush? Loren Tate! What does this dude do to you? You were never like this around any of your past boyfriends.

**Me:** Because he's not like my past boyfriends. They weren't real things but he is. He's a real thing and I can see a future with him.

**Mel:** Ohhh I'm so happy for you. But now tell me everything! What happened after I left?

**I told her everything what happened since last night till now. When I was done Eddie arrived with our food.**

**Eddie:** So the suprise is here.

**Me:** What is it? It smells delicious.

**Eddie:** Well you're gonna have to taste it, find out!

**I took a bite of it and it was amazing.**

**Me: **Mhmm it's so great.

**Mel:** Yeah it's delicious!

**Me:** Did you make this?

**Eddie:** Yeah but I don't think it's that great. I just threw something together.

**Me:** Well it is that good. You can sing, you can cook. I learn better and better things about you.

**Eddie:** I'm glad you like it. But now I have to go back. Bye.

**Me:** OK. Bye.

**Mel and I ate and talked about random stuffs. When we were done it was time for us to go to school.**

**Me:** OK I'll meet you at your car. I'm just going to say goodbye to Eddie.

**We stood up and then somebody walked through entrance who I really wanted to get rid of.**

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

**So we are here at the station and they keep asking me question. When I told them everything they told me that I can go and that I don't have to deal with Johnny again. I walked out of the office and Phil was waiting for me in the lobby. When he saw he got up, walke up to me and pulled me into an embrace. We pulled back and he spoke up first.**

**Phil: **So how did it go?

**Me:** It went well. They told me that Johnny won't be able to hurt me again.

**Phil:** Wanna get out?

**Me:** Yeah! That would be great!

**He grabbed my hand and we went out to his car. We got in and he drove up.**

**Phil:** So what will you do for the rest of the day?

**Me:** Well now I have to go to school and after that I have nothing to do. Why?

**Phil:** I was wondering if you… if you wanna hang out with me after school?

**I saw that he was nervous by the look on his face and the way he tightened the wheel.**

**Me:** Sure. That would be good.

**Phil:** Great! So…

**Me:** So… If you would give me your number I could text you when I'm done in the school and

**Phil:** And I could pick you up. OK so here's my phone.

**I took his phone and dialed my number in it.**

**Me:** OK. So here's mine.

**I gave him my phone and he dialed his number in it as well. During the next part of the drive and we talked about random things. We arrived to the school and he parked the car.**

**Phil:** So here we are.

**Me:** Yeah.

**Phil:** Well, I will see you when you're done.

**Me:** Yeah can't wait!

**He hugged me and gace a kiss on myy cheek.**

**Phil:** Bye.

**Me:** Bye. **– I said as I got out.**

**I closed the door and he drove away.**

**Me:** Yeah. I can't wait to see you again.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**When the person saw me he walked up to me. Oh gosh I got annoying by looking at his face.**

**Man:** Hi Loren! Wanna go out with me?

**Me:** Like I said a thousand times before no!

**Man:** Why not?

**Me:** Cause I have boyfriend. **– I said and I turned away from him.**

**Man:** Oh really? Who is he? Is he famous? And if he is famous is he more famous than me?

**Me:** Not like it's any of your buisness but no, he's not famous. And as if you were famous. How many movies have you been in? Oh yeah that's right one and you got fired from that one too.

**Man:** Wow Loren strong words.

**Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and a man called out from behind me.**

**Man2:** Is everything OK?

**Me:** Yes Eddie, everything's great. He was just leaving right?

**Man:** So he's your new boyfriend? Really Loren? A scullion boy instead of me?

**Me:** Yes a big-hearted, nice scullion boy instead of you the stuck up actor. And just to be clear, I wouldn't go out with you if you would be the last man on the Earth. Now get out!

**Man:** OK but this is not the last time you see me.

**He said and he walked out.**

* * *

**Outside the restaurant**

**Woman:** How did it go?

**Man:** Bad. She has a boyfriend, she's with that scullion boy Eddie or whatever his name is.

**Woman:** Well then you have to seduce her from him.

**Man:** What for? You already have David, why we need Loren too?

**Woman:** We need more space in their family and then we can take their money.

**Man:** OK I will try again.

* * *

**Back in the restaurant**

**Eddie:** What was that?

**Me:** Nothing important. He asked me out a few times but I think now I made it pretty clear that I don't wanna go out with him.

**Eddie:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yes! You don't have to worry about it! But now I gotta go! I see you after school. Bye.

**I said and I kisseg his cheek.**

**Eddie:** Bye.

**Mel and I went out and headed to the school.**

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

**I'm sitting in my last class and texting Phil that he can come. I can't wait the school to be over. When the bell ringed I grabbed my stuffs and I ran outside. I saw Phil's car and I got in.**

**Me**: Hey!

**Phil:** Hey! So what do you wanna do?

**Me:** I don't know. Do you want to go to my house and then we can watch a movie or something…

**Phil:** Sure!

**Me:** OK the address is … **- He cut me off.**

**Phil:** I know where you live.

**Me:** Yeah, sure sorry.

**He started the car and we headed to my house.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**The school is over and now I'm back to the restaurant. I can't wait to see Eddie again. When I was inside I saw Eddie walking out of the kitchen with his backpack. He noticed me and we walked up to each other. He grabbed my waist and kissed me.**

**Me:** Hey. Are you already done?

**Eddie: **Hey. Yes, I had a shorter shift today.

**Me:** Great! So do you have to work tomorrow?

**Eddie:** No. Why?

**Me:** Well you said that your brother is at your aunt's right? **– He nodded –** And you don't have to work tomorrow and I don't have to go to school as well so I was wondering if you wanna come and spend the night at my place and maybe watch a movie?

**Eddie:** That would be awsome!

**Me:** Excellent!

**I said and I took his hand and we headed to my car and then to his house for some clothes for the night.  
**

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

**When we got to my house, we went in and nobody was home luckyly.**

**Me: **Are you hungry?

**I asked as we went through the front door.**

**Phil:** I can eat.

**Me:** OK. Follow me.

**We went to the kitchen and made sandwiches. Then we sat down and started to eat. We laughed a lot and got to know each other during the meal. When we started cleaning up Loren walked in with some guy.**

**Loren:** I'm home!

**Me:** Hey!

**Loren: **Hey Aid and …

**Phil went there and introduced hmself.**

**Phil: **Hey I'm Phil Smith.

**Loren:** Hey I'm Loren Tate.

**Eddie:** Hey I'm Eddie Duran.

**And then David walked in too.**

**David:** Great you guys are all home. I have to tell you something.

**He walked closer and noticed Phil.**

**David:** And who are you?

**Phil:** I'm Phil Smith. I'm Adrianna's friend we met yesterday at the…

**I cut him off before he said the word club.**

**Me:**… at the café.

**Phil gave me a confused look.**

**David:** OK.

**Loren:** So what do you want tell us?

**David:** My new girlfriend is coming over for a dinner, so we're having a dinner.

**Loren:** But I have plans.

**Me:** Me too.

**David:** Now you don't. Listen she can be here in any min… **- The doorbell cut him off. –** and she's here so be nice.

**He went and opened the door and then walked in with some blond chick.**

**David: **Guys meet my new girlfriend …

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another one? What do you think who was the man who asked Loren out and who was he talking to? Who is David's new girlfriend?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Feelings and problems

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it takes so long but I've been busy and I had a writer block. So tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Feelings and problems**

**Loren's POV**

**When the bitch walked in the door I didn't want to believe what I saw.**

**David:** Guys meet my new girlfriend Chloe.

**What the heck is this bitch doing here? No she won't do that to my brother! I'm not gonna let her!**

**Me: **What the hell are you doing here? What do you want from my brother? **– And then I put two and together. –** If you think your little plan will work with him you're wrong and I will make sure of that.

**I started walking towards her. Oh Gosh I just want to beat the crap out of her, but suddenly someone grabbed my arms and pulled back. Turning my head I saw that's Eddie.**

**Chloe:** Excuse me? Do we know each other?

**Me:** Ohh don't play the dumb you little…

**I got cut off by David's yelling.**

**David: **OK that's enough! Loren.

**Pulling me out of Eddie's grip, he dragged me into the kitchen.**

**David:** What the fucking hell is wrong with you? What has Chloe done to you?

**I was a little taken aback when he yelled at me.**

**Me:** What the hell did dhe do to me? She stole my boyfriend. News flash:Camereon was my boyfriend and Chloe made him to cheat on me. After that she made him believe they're gonna love each other and be together for the rest of their lifes. But that hadn't happened cause it turned out that she was lying the whole time and she just wanted his money and she got it. And that's why I hate her, because I know she'll do the same thing to you and I just want to save your heart for being broken.

**Turning to me he let out a long loud sigh and he spoke up.**

**David:** Why are you doing this Loren?... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You don't even know Chloe and you made up stories like that about her.

**Me:** What?

**David:** Why can't you just be happy with me?

**Me:** I see how it is. You believe the girl you knew like a week instead of your sister… She's gonna destroy you why can't you just understand that?

**David:** Loren if you keep behaving like this I think it's the best for you to leave.

**At that moment I had tears rolling down on my cheek.**

**Me:** Fine! But if she breaks your heart, don't forget that I warned you.

**This was the last thing I said to him before going out of the kitchen.**

**Eddie's POV**

**We're all sitting on the couch and listing to their fight. It was horrible. During the fight I looked over to Chloe a few times and saw her smiling. Something's really off with this girl. I know if there would be nothing then Loren wouldn't have behaved like this. Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me and somebody pulled me up from the couch. Turning around I saw Loren with tears in her eyes.**

**Loren: **Eddie please can we go?

**I didn't ask or say anything I just took her hand and we went upstairs together. When we were at the bottom of the stairs, I saw a very angry David leaving the kitchen. Something must've happened and I need to get out of Loren.**

**Adrianna's POV**

**What the heck? What the hell just happened? David brought and introduced his new girlfriend and Loren went crazy on her and now we're sitting on the couch and listening to the fight. But I gotta admit there's really something wrong with this girl. Basically her whole aura is fake, I can see it. And now she's smiling, I mean why in the hell is she smiling? Her boyfriend and his sister are fighting because of her, I don't think this something what you would smile at. My thoughts were interrupted by an angry Loren leaving the kitchen. She went up to Eddie and they went upstairs. A few minutes later David came out as well.**

**David: **Well it looks like it will be just us. So go and have a nice dinner, what I have planned on, shall we?

**This night is gonna be interesting.**

**Loren's POV**

**After leaving the kitchen I went up to Eddie and took him upstairs with me. When we were at the bottom of the stairs I saw in the corner of my eyes David leaving the kitchen angrily. But I don't care, I tried to save his heart from a heart broke but he didn't even tried to believe me so why should I care? I turned around and we went up to my room. I rushed over to my bed and laid myself down. Eddie closed down next to me and put his arms around me from behind. I felt my body relaxing under his touch.**

**Eddie's POV**

**After seeing David Loren ran upstairs straight to her room. I went after her and when I reached the doorway she already was laing on her bed. I laid down next to her and put my arms around her. I felt her body relaxing. After a couple of minutes she turned around and looked into my eyes.**

**Loren: **Sorry.

**Me:** Don't be. It's not your fault.

**She smiled and softly kissed me on my lips.**

**Loren:** Thank you. Thank you for being there for me.

**I just smiled at her as a respond.**

**Me: **Do you wanna talk about it?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Me:** Loren.

**Loren:** What do you want me to say? That my own brother believed his less than a week girlfriend instead of me. That I tried to help him and he sent me to the hell.

**Me:** I'm sorry Loren.

**Loren:** Trust me. Me too.

**I started rubbing her back.**

**Me: **So what happened? Why did you bacome so angry when you saw Chloe?

**Loren:** Well that's a long story.

**Me: **I have time.

**She hesitated at first but decided to tell the story. She told me everything from the start till the end. At the end of the story I was furious. All I wanted to do was beating Cameron to death. I don't understand how could he do this to this amazing girl. How could he hurt her or leave her for this chick. Loren's wy more beautiful than Chloe, and not just outside but inside too.**

**Loren:** Eddie relax. It's all in the past and I've moved on OK?

**Me:** Yes maybe it's in the past but he hurt you in a way that you don't deserve and he need to pay for it.

**Loren:** No, he doesn't.

**I looked at her confused.**

**Loren:** If he hadn't hurt me then I would've never met you and I don't want that.

**I smiled at her and she leaned and kissed me. Rolling us over I was on the top of her, and kissed her with everything I have.**

**Adrianna's POV**

**The dinner was finally over and now we are sitting here in my room. David left with Chloe, he said that he was gonna spend the night at her cause he wanted to be alone with her. Oh this Chloe. Something is really off with her. During thee dinner I could see that she was acting. This whole girl is a big fake at all. Maybe Loren was right and she will break David's heart. But he didn't believe Loren – what was really weird – and I'm sure he won't believe me so we can't do anything about it.**

**Phil: **Whatcha think about?

**Me:** Ohh just the dinner and Chloe.

**Phil:** What about Chloe?

**Me:** Maybe I am wrong but during the dinner I could feel that she was acting and this girl really isn't that who she shows herself she is.

**Phil:** Yeah I felt that too.

**Awkward silence.**

**Me:** Phil?

**Phil:** Yeah?

**Me:** Sorry for telling them that we meta t the café.

**Phil:** Why did you tell them that?

**Me:** Cause I haven't told them about what happened at the club yet.

**Phil: **And why not?

**Me:** Cause I'm not ready to talk about it.

**Phil:** Will you ever be?

**Me:** Maybe, maybe not…

**Phil:** If you ever will be ready just know that you can talk to me.

**Me:** Thank you… So are we OK?

**Phil:** Of course!

**He said and he pulled me into a hug. I'm so happy that I met Phil, he's something special and I'm not gonna let him go away easily.**

* * *

**So after that night everyone moved forward in their life. David continued his relationship with Chloe. He was barely home. He was always was at work or at Chloe's. He fall more and more under her spell everyday and nobody can help him.**

* * *

**Adrianna and Phil's relationship went in the good way. They know more and more about each other everyday. They went out on dates, hang out at home and everything. They have been doing this for 2 months and one day Phil popped the big question. They were cuddling and in the middle of a movie when Phil looked down at Ade. He knew that she's the right girl for him and he had to take their relationship to the next level. Sitting up he paused the film.**

**Ade: **Why did you do it? It just started getting exciting.

**Phil:** Ade listen to me please. We will finish the movie later but now I need to ask something important.

**Ade:** What is it?

**Phil:** Ohh…ohh

**Ade:** Oh Phil just spill it out. You're scaring me.

**Phil:** OK… Ade will you be my girlfriend?

**She didn't respond instantly, she just stared that him, but suddenly she jumped into his arms and kissed him.**

**Phil:** So I can take this as a yes.

**Ade:** Yes, of course yes.

**Phil:** Good.

**He said and leaned in and kissed her. That night was a beautiful night in both of their lifes.**

* * *

**Eddie and Loren's relationship was perfect and became pefect everyday. They have been together for two months now. They went on dates, had sleepovers and they used every opportunity to be together. More and more things came out every day what they had a like. It turned out that Loren is into mucis as well. Each of them have been dying to tell each other how they felt but they didn't want scared away the other. One night Loren asked Eddie if he wanted to sleep over at her and he said yes. Eddie made up his mind that he's gonna tell her how he feels, he just needed to find a way how to do it. Packing a bag with his thing he went over to Loren's. He knocked on the door and a sec later it fluttered open and there was his beautiful Loren standing with a smile on her face.**

**Eddie:** Hey babe. **– He pecked her on the lips.**

**Loren:** Hi! Come on in.

**Going in they brought Eddie's bag upstairs to Loren's room then they sat down on her bed.**

**Eddie:** So what do you want to do?

**Loren:** I don't know. What do you wanna do?

**A plan popped into Eddie's mind.**

**Eddie: **I know what we will do.

**Loren:** Oh what is it?

**Eddie:** It's a suprise.

**Loren:** What?! You know I hate suprises.

**Eddie: **Well you will love this one. Come on.

**He offered his hand to her to take it.**

**Eddie:** Please Lo.

**Loren:** Fine.

**Loren took his hand and walked down together to his car. Eddie opened the door for her and slided into the other side.**

**Loren:** You're still not telling me where are we going aren't you?

**Eddie**: No. **– he said with a laugh –** but I need you to wear this.

**He reached into the glove compartment and took out a scarf.**

**Loren:** Eddie seriously?

**Eddie:** Yes.

**Loren:** No, I'm not gonna wear this.

**Eddie:** Please do it for me.

**He said with the best puppy dog eyes what he could have.**

**Loren: **Fine… Just because I can't say no to those eyes.

**He smiled and took her han then placed a kiss on the back of it. On the way there, they made a few stops and Eddie got all the things he needed. They finally arrived and parked the car at the bottom of the hills.**

**Eddie:** So we're here.

**Loren:** Great. So does that mean that I'm allowed to take this off.

**Eddie:** No not yet. You just have to wait here until I come and get ya.

**Loren:** OK, but don't take it long.

**Eddie jumped out of the car and grabbed the things from the trunk. He took them up and set up everything. He then walked back down and got Loren. He leaded her up cause her eyes were still covered.**

**Loren:** Can I take it off now?

**Eddie:** Yes you can.

**Loren jumped excitedly and took the scarf off quickly. When here eyes free she saw their decoreted beautifully. Candels lighted up the whole place and the ground was full with rose petals. In the middle was Eddie's guitar surrounded with a heart from rose petals. Loren's eyes were full of tears for now. **

**Eddie:** Do you like it? **– He asked as wrapped his arms around Loren's waist from behind.**

**Loren:** No, I love it. Thank you Eddie. It's beautiful. **– She said and she turned around in his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips.**

**Eddie:** Wait till you see the rest.

**Loren:** Is this not all?

**Eddie:** No.

**Loren:** When am I gonna see it?

**Eddie:** How about now? **– He said as he walked over to the heart and picked his guitar up.**

**Eddie:** Loren I want you to hear a song what I wrote a few weeks ago. I hope you will like it. It calls Atmosphere.

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you_

_Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true_

_I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?_

_I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight_

_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_

_You and me on a rocket alright_

_Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_

_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_

_My heart is, my heart is_

_My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king_

_And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh_

_The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby_

_You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this_

_No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight_

_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_

_You and me on a rocket alright_

_Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_

_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_

_My heart is, my heart is_

_My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere_

_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_

_My heart is, my heart is_

_My heart is falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you, yeah_

_I'll help you live your dream_

_If you help me live my dream_

_I'll help you live your dream_

_But you and me and mercury_

_Baby it ain't make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere_

_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_

_My heart is, my heart is_

_My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere_

_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_

_My heart is, my heart is_

_My heart is_

_Baby, it's falling for you_

_Fallin' for you_

_Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_

_Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you_

**At the at of the song Loren' eyes were full of tears.**

**Eddie: **Loren before you say anything I just want you to know that my life became perfect on the day when I met you. I owe you for the most beautiful moments of my life. Seeing your smile can make my days and I wake up with a smile on my face morning cause I know that I'm gonna see you… Loren I love you so much.

**Loren didn't say anything she just kiss Eddie passionately.**

**Loren:** I love you too Eddie… I love you too. **– Sobbing.**

**Eddie pressed his forhead against hers and then kissed her again.**

* * *

**Next morning**

**Eddie and Loren's night ended great. They finally admitted their feelings for each other. Nothing can get in their way. Eddie woke up before Loren and saw her sleeping on his chest peacfully.** _How could I get so lucky? Loren's the most beautiful girl in the worls and she loves me. I love her too. I will never let her go. – thought Eddie to homself. _**Loren eyes fluttered open and she saw Eddie staring at her.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful!

**Loren:** Good morning handsome. How long have you been staring at me?

**Eddie:** Not much… What? I can't help it you're just too beautiful. I just want to look at you all day.

**Loren:** It sounds good to me but can we eat first? **– She said laughing.**

**Eddie laughed at her and kissed the tip of her nose.**

**Eddie:** Of course **– He said and lifted Loren up with himself bridal style.**

**Loren:** Eddie what are you doing?

**Eddie:** I told I'm not going tol et you go.

**She giggled and they went downstairs. When they reached to bottom of the stairs, somebody opened the door and came in.**

**Loren:** Oh my God! What are you doing here?

* * *

**So what do you think who is the person or persons who came in? Want another chapter? Please review! Love you guys! Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Together forever?

**So here's the new chapter. I hope you will like it. So my winter break started today so I will try updating more often and I have a new story in my mind. Please review! Love you guys! I wish you all a very very happy holiday time. Bridget. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Together forever?**

**Loren:** What are you doing here?

**Loren said and quickly jumped out of Eddie's arms. Eddie just stood there speechless.**

**Person1: **Well we live here.

**Loren: **I know that but why are you home now. I mean I thought you will be away for the next month or so.

**Person2:** We thought that too but we missed you guys so we canceled our meetings and come home to be with you.

**Loren:** OK and why didn't you called?

**Person2:** We wanted to be a suprise.

**Person1:** Now it's my turn to ask. What is he doing here? Eddie right?

**Eddie:** Yeah. Mr. Tate, Ms. Tate great to see you.

**Trent just nodded.**

**Trent:** So Loren you didn't answer my question.

**Loren:** Well mom and dad I have to tell you something.

**Nora:** Go ahead.

**Loren:** Eddie is my boyfriend. **– She said in a vary happy tone.**

**Trent looked like he could blow up. He angrily stromed out of the room.**

**Nora: **I'll go talk to him. You two just go back to what you were doing.

**Loren and Eddie did as they were told. Thy went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for themselves. Both of them started to get uncomfortable cause none of them said anything to each other since they met Loren's parents. Eddie broke the awkward silince.**

**Eddie:** I think I should go.

**Loren:** What?! Why?

**Eddie:** I don't think your dad want to see me here with you.

**Loren:** Nonsense. Eddie you're my guest here so you stay as long as you want.

**Eddie:** Lo it's clear he doesn't like me.

**Loren:** No, he was just mad because we didn't tell him. I'm sure after mom talks to him he will calm down and give his permission.

**Eddie:** I hope so.

**Eddie put his head down and Loren lifted it by his chin.**

**Loren:** Don't worry OK? He will be OK.

**Loren said and then leaned int o give him a kiss.**

**Eddie:** I love you, you know that? **– He said and caressed her cheek with his thumb.**

**Loren: **I know, and I love you too.

**They leaned in again and kissed each other wuth so much love.**

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs**

**Nora walked into their bedroom an saw there Trent sitting on the bed.**

**Nora: **What the hell was that?

**Trent:** What do you mean?

**Nora:** Please Trent don't play the dumb. Why did you strom out like that?

**Trent:** What should I have done? Should I be happy that my daughter is dating with a …

**Nora:** Trent you don't even know. Don't judge this boy without acutally knowing something about him.

**Trent:** Maybe I don't know him but I do know his kind. I'm sure he's just dating her because of the money.

**Nora:** That's not true. Haven't you seen how they looked at each other before noticing wewalked in.

**Trent:** Nora you're too naive. But me, I can see trough his act and I'm not gonna let him hurt my little girl so I'm gonna stop him right here, right now.

**Nora:** No, you can't do this! You saw how happy Loren is, why do you want to stand so badly in the way of her happieness.

**Trent:** Because he's not her happieness.

**Nora:** And what if he is, what if you're all wrong about him.

**Trent:** If I am really wrong then here's my second excuse. He's just a poor scullion, he can't treat her on the way she deserves to be treated.

**Nora:** I can't believe you said that. Once upon a time you were on the same position as him. You remember what my parents had done to us, but we worked it out and we proved them that we really are mean to be together. What if they are mean to be and they can't be together just because you doesn't aprrove? You remember how was when we coudn't be together and you want to put your own daughter trough that?

**Trent:** I just want the best for her.

**And with that he leaved the room and headed downstairs. **

* * *

**Back to Loren and Eddie**

**They were cleaning the table after breakfast when Trent rushed downstairs. Walking in the kitchen he saw them laughing as they were washing the dishes. He cleared his throath and they turned around.**

**Trent: **Loren I wan tyou to get rid of him now!

**Loren:** What?! Why?!

**Trent:** Cause I don't want you to date him anymore.

**Loren: **It's not your decision.

**Trent:** Sure it is.

**Loren:** No it's not. If we wanna be together then we will.

**Eddie:** Why are you doing this? Why can't you see that I love your daughter?

**Trent:** Because I know you're lying.

**Eddie:** No, I'm not lying. I really do love her and I don't care whether you approve or not.

**Trent:** Loren please get rid of him, before I kick him out with the security.

**Eddie:** Then do it! Kick me out! Whatever you do I'm not gonna scare away.

**Trent:** Security **– Yelling.**

**Loren:** No, you can't do this.

**Eddie:** No, Loren please listen to me **– He put his hands on both of her cheeks. –** Calm down OK? Always remember that I love you and I would never leave you.

**He then kiss her fiercely. He squeezed her hands one last time then walk out himself.**

**Loren: **How could you?

**Trent:** Sweetie I just want for you the best.

**Loren:** And how want you to do that when you just kicked out the best thing that ever has happened to me. Eddie's the best for me and sent him away, and I hate for that.

**She said and ran upstairs to her room. Nora has been there the whole tima and heard everything. She just shooked her head at him and went after Loren.**

* * *

**At Eddie's condo **

**If Loren's dad doesn't see how much I love his daughter then I'm gonna show it to him. – thought Eddie to himself. He grabbed his songbook and started writing the lyrics of his new song which just popped into his head. After a half an hour he was ready then grabbed his guitar and rushed out of the place. He parked his car near the mainson and went to the secret entrance what Loren's showed him. He climbed trough the bushes and went under Loren's balcony. He put his guitar over his shoulder and started playing. What he didn't know that the Tate family had a guest.**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll_

_Ohh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every day it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_That's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

**Meanwhile the song Loren came out of her room and started sobbing when she saw Eddie singing there. When Loren's parents have heard Eddie's voice they rushed out of the front door. Trent was furious when he saw Eddie, Nora just smiled and the guest was amazed. After Eddie was done Loren ran down straight to Eddie's arms. He picked her up then spun her around and kissed her passionately.**

**Nora: **Now you see they really love each other?

**Trent:** Yes.

**Nora:** Then what are you gonna do about it?

**Trent:** I know, I know…

**He said and started walking in their direction. They were so busy with each other, so they didn't notice Trent's presence. After he cleared his throath both of their attesions were on him.**

**Loren:** Please dad don't startit. I really love Eddie and I don't ca…

**Trent: Loren stop OK? I was just going to tell you that till now I thought he doesn't love you and he's just with you because of the money but with this song he showed me that he really have dtrong feelings for you. So you guys have my permission.**

**Loren:** OMG really? **– She said and jumped into his arms excitedly. –** I love you dad you're the best.

**They pulled back and then Eddie went up to Trent and they shaked hands.**

**Eddie: **Thank you so much. You won't regret it.

**Trent:** I hope so.

**Guest:** Sorry for disturbing the celbration but you. **– He pointed at – **Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Eddie:** And who are you?

**Guest:** Well my name is …

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I make another chapter? What do you think who is the guest? Don't forget to review! Love you guys! Good night!**


End file.
